


Friends

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Band Break Up, Drug Use, F/M, Groupies, M/M, Party, Smoking, Song: The Rain Song (Led Zeppelin)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Kudos: 2





	Friends

Robert Plant刚加入齐柏林飞艇的时候想过他们会有很大的成就，但是没想到他们会有如此大的成就。同样，他也没有想过自己会亲吻Jimmy Page。相比于之后众多的吻，他们的第一次接吻显得又郑重又略显草率。总之那个吻跟酒精和药物脱不了干系，毕竟那是在演唱会后的一个派对上，这种派对总是离不开酒精、药物和性。  
在Bonzo表演了一口气干完一瓶酒之后有个骨肉皮提出要看Jimmy和Robert接吻。  
喧闹的人群在那一句话落地的瞬间突然安静了，所有的目光都聚集在Robert和Jimmy身上。Robert悄悄地看着Jimmy，而Jimmy懒懒地倚在沙发上，衬衫扣子只扣了一半，汗水在胸脯上亮晶晶地反着光。他抽了一口烟，把烟熄灭在了沙发的扶手上，慢悠悠地开口了：“来吧Robert——满足这女孩一个愿望，毕竟她们也辛苦了，不是吗？”  
好吧，只是一个吻而已，这又不代表什么。  
——话是这么说，亲吻你的好哥们可没有这么容易。他们在舞台上的时候经常距离近到几乎可以接吻，但是真的要亲上去，又是另一回事了。  
黑发吉他手见他一副下定了决心但是又扭扭捏捏的样子，眯着眼睛轻声地笑了出来，一手还提着酒瓶就主动凑了上来，空闲的一只手刚刚拿过烟，带着烟草味的手指捏住Robert的下巴，大拇指抚摩着中间那道天使指痕，径直吻了上去。他趁着Robert发愣的当儿将舌头钻进了主唱的口腔里。Robert顺着他的动作做出反应。一时间屋子里竟静谧如许，所有的呼吸都被屏住了，只有两人唇舌相交发出的啧啧水声。  
不知过了多久，Jimmy结束了这个绵长的吻，放开了Robert，神色如常地退回到了自己原来的位置，接过旁边的马仔递来的烟，点上，抽了一口，似笑非笑地看着所有人。  
“还有酒吗？”他摇了摇自己手里的酒瓶，“这瓶喝完了。”

Robert不记得自己是什么时候回的酒店房间，这个夜晚和过去的千千万万个夜晚是如此相似。这辉煌的成功，这摇滚生活是祝福更是诅咒。他像个陀螺一样周而复始地在舞台、录音棚、家庭和众多女孩中间周旋，而这个女孩也不过是面目模糊的诸多女孩中间的一个。他会对她们说动人的情话，让她们相信自己对于他是独一无二的那一个，吻她们，和她们做爱直至高潮，然后离开，大多数情况下再也不会回来。  
在齐柏林飞艇刚成立的时候他对于爱情和抛弃还没有这么熟悉，而Jimmy Page，天啊，Jimmy Page在这方面上同样是一个天才，仿佛他降生就是为了永远离开永远抛弃别人，而那个被抛弃的对象或许有一天也会变成他Robert Plant，他几乎能想见Jimmy Page抛弃他时候的表情，那就是Jimmy在派对上吻他之后对着人群露出的表情，和他在飞机上途经的云雾一般缥缈。  
Robert轻轻别开脸，拒绝了黑发小骨肉皮的一个吻，女孩儿两条细瘦的胳膊依然挂在他的肩颈处，她露出了一个疑惑的表情。  
“现在不是一个好时候——”Robert说，“我很抱歉，亲爱的。不是你没有吸引力，只是——我现在实在没有那个心情。”  
女孩放开了Robert，缓缓地往后退了几步，坐到了那张国王级别的大床上。从窗户透进来的彩色灯光在她白纸一般的脸蛋上如同蝴蝶扑闪翅膀一样地变幻着。  
“好吧，”她说，“那我们不做爱。”  
他们没有做爱，Robert躺在那个女孩的膝盖上，他恍惚间意识到自己不知道这个女孩的名字，他也没有问，就只是躺在那上面，躺着。女孩的手很细腻，没有一点茧子，手指抚过罗伯特的前额，将那些碎发拨到后面去，在他的发根处他头发原本应该呈现的金棕色裸露出来，再往外延伸的时候它们渐渐地变浅变淡，好像一条金色的河流从山谷之间流出来，沿途的雨水把他们稀释了，让那金色闪烁得更轻浮。  
女孩看着他，又将手覆盖在他的双眼上方，Robert闭上了眼睛。  
“你在烦恼，”女孩说。  
Robert没有回答她，只是闭着眼睛，让时间和女孩的抚摸顺着金色的河水流过去。  
他醒来的时候女孩已经走了，他一个人躺在那张床上，发呆，过了一会儿才回了神，起床去吃早餐。  
他坐在那里啃一个加了双倍早餐肉的三明治。Jimmy来了，端着沙拉碗坐到Robert对面。  
“早上好。”  
“……早上好。”罗普兰回道，眼睛盯着面前的餐盘。  
Jimmy垂着眼抿着嘴，用手里的叉子去插沙拉碗里的紫甘蓝，发出一道道清脆的咔嚓声，和以前每一个早晨一样，但又与每一个早晨都迥然不同，“你昨天晚上带回去那个姑娘怎么样？”Jimmy突然问。他没有抬头，Robert也没有，后者正盯着三明治，而前者则忙着将紫甘蓝五马分尸大卸八块，沙拉酱和千岛酱在玻璃碗上血流成河。  
Robert隔着一大块培根口齿不清地回答说不错，Jimmy就笑了，他不再执着于那些可怜的、破碎的紫甘蓝，转而看向Robert，目光从坚冰顿时化为了一汪春水。Jimmy开始像他们以往会做的那样与对方分享自己的爱情体验，这些爱情通常都很短，短到太阳一升起就告一段落，然后他们就要奔向下一座满是欢呼、大麻和女孩的城市，站在新的灯光下，开始新的旅途。  
Robert突然感觉有些累了。这不是他第一次这么感觉，但这一次，毫无疑问地，是最浓烈的一次，浓烈得好像Jimmy最爱的威士忌。  
Robert推说自己人不太舒服溜之大吉，但他好得很，他从来没有这么有精神过，他毫无困意地躺在床上，阳光透过落地窗照进来。  
他毫无缘由地想到那个吻，然后他又想到更多更多，比如Bron-Yur的那个木屋，比如林子里的树叶。Jimmy和他一起去林子里散步，Jimmy固执地穿了很英式的硬底皮靴，鞋底挤压叶片形成的地毯，发出脆生生的响。Jimmy说这可以是我们的下一首歌，脸上是掩盖不住的喜色。Jimmy坐在炉子边上弹琴，Jimmy。  
他应该给他一个吻的，而他竟蠢到一直都没有这么做。他应该在Bron-Yur的林子里就吻他，活着阳光、露水和青草的气息。  
他想吻Jimmy Page。  
“天啊。”他捂住了自己的脸，他从来没有像此刻这么茫然无措过，“天——啊。”

“你在躲着我。”Jimmy径直走进了休息室，把身上的外套往沙发上一甩。  
“老天，你应该先敲门的，Jimmy！”Robert险些把嘴里的一口酒喷出来。  
“怎么，我打扰你和这里的空气小姐亲热了？”  
“没什么，只是……”Robert摇了摇头，“别在意。”  
“我在意。”Jimmy向他靠近，“你怎么了，Percy？你今天在台上心不在焉的。”  
所以这就是他在意的，演出效果，哈？  
Robert没有说话，只是喝了口酒。Jimmy靠得更近了些，他的目光停在Robert的脸上，片刻，他笑起来，以一种非常Jimmy Page的方式。他们第一回见面的时候Jimmy就朝他这么笑，他告诉Robert自己的名字，跟他握手，然后邀请他到自己的船屋去住上几天。  
“Bonzo在哪里？”Robert问。  
“他们直接去派对了。”  
“你没有去——为什么？”  
“我不需要参加所有的afterparty。”  
“真的吗？”Robert笑起来——这太不Jimmy Page了，“你是被附身了还是怎么样？”  
Jimmy也笑起来。  
两个人一起笑了一会之后Jimmy说:“介意一起散个步吗？”  
冬天的加州难得没有下雨，Jimmy拦了一辆的士去了海边。午夜时分海滩上没有什么人。从出租车上下来以后他们一路往海的方向走。  
“我总觉得我鞋里进了沙子。”Robert说，他找了块临近的石头，挨着它坐下，干脆把鞋脱下来拎在手里。  
风从海岸线上涌过来，风里全都是盐的味道，Jimmy小声抱怨这风把他的头发都吹乱了。  
“放心吧，这里可没有人注意你的发型。”Robert笑道。  
“谁知道呢？”Jimmy坚持，他终于还是放弃了用手拢住自己的头发，转而躲到了Robert身后去，让风不至于吹到自己身上。  
“我喜欢这样。”Robert说。  
“喜欢怎样？”  
“就……就这样，怎么说呢？……嗯，像，你和我，我们两个一起漫无目的地去各种地方到处走走，什么的。”  
“像在Bron-Yur的时候？”  
“像在Bron-Yur的时候。”  
“像那样的话，我们还有很多时间可以一起走。”Jimmy说。  
“是啊。”Robert笑，他突然想要看一看Jimmy的脸，于是他转过身，转身的时候风又拍到Jimmy脸上，他皱起眉头，眯起眼睛，抿着嘴去整理自己脸侧那么一缕不太听话的头发。  
Robert吻了他——他早该这么做的。  
有时候Robert Plant会想，要是生活像童话故事一样，永远以“他们过上了幸福的生活”为结尾就好了。在Carmen还小的时候，只要Robert在家，他就会给自己的小女儿讲故事。Carmen会在他讲完故事以后追问他——后来呢？——后来呢？——王子与公主幸福快乐地在一起了——后来呢？  
好像时间就在伊卡洛斯飞上天的那一瞬间停止了。  
有时候Robert Plant也会想这一切都是谁的错。但是后来他独自地，远离Jimmy Page地，度过了几十年时光，他不再去纠结到底谁对谁错：这些事情太复杂了——他们之间的事情太复杂了，很多事情根本无法用简单的谁对谁错来衡量、判断。是的，Jimmy Page把浇着蜜糖和酒液的罂粟盛在塑料餐盘里面端上来给他，但他——年轻的他——并不是没有从扼杀那朵罂粟的过程中得到享受，实际上他甘之如饴。他在加入齐柏林飞艇的时候才19岁，年轻得不知天高地厚，不过几年时光就成了个他妈的摇滚明星。他会做任何事情，只要那件事情能够让他分泌足够的多巴胺——有了海洛因，谁他妈的还会需要理由？  
在离开Jimmy Page以后Robert Plant去过澳大利亚的海岸也爬过亚洲的雪山。在站在雪山顶上，精疲力尽的时候他抬起头，将风景尽收眼底。这种时候他会想到Jimmy，他也依然思念他。  
在飞艇最后的年岁里，他们依然做爱。  
性爱会发生在演出间隙后台的化妆间，酒店里豪华的总统套房，以及一切可以挤得下两个人的地方。Jimmy Page在性爱上如此索求无度，好像他只能依赖这点东西活着，到后来他又吸海洛因吸到连勃起都困难——那是在Robert出车祸以后的事情了。  
Robert从昏迷之中醒来以后医生打电话通知了所有人，Bonzo在走廊上一路冲过来的声响让他隔着门都能听到。Jonesy也来了。唯独没有Jimmy。  
Jimmy、Jimmy、Jimmy。  
等到他恢复到可以下地也可以唱歌，经纪人来了，他说Jimmy要见你，给他安排了航班。  
Robert突然觉得整个世界都很荒诞，而自己则是旋涡中心那个最大的傻瓜。  
但他还是坐飞机去了加州，独自一人。  
Cole带他去找Jimmy，他们租下了一幢海滨别墅。这种别墅一般是有钱人租下来开派对的，但是现在没有派对，整间屋子里甚至根本没有几个人，安静到寂寥。Robert坐在轮椅上，路过空荡的走廊，Jimmy就在这别墅的伸出。  
Jimmy的房门开了一条缝，但是Cole依然在将它彻底推开以前敲了敲门。  
没有人回应。  
于是他们直接进了屋，窗帘关得紧紧的，几乎透不进一点日光。Jimmy静静地、静静地瘫在床上，头歪着靠在床板上，床头柜上堆满了烟头。直到Robert靠近了，他才发现Jimmy居然醒着。那双幽绿的眼睛睁着，里面全然没有一点神采，那像是一潭死水。他的呼吸声也很轻，要不是Jimmy朝他抬了眼，然后扯了扯嘴角试图微笑，Robert都要怀疑Jimmy已经死在了这张床上。  
他仿佛被打碎了，玻璃碴子掉了满地，而Robert此刻全然地忘记了自己的不满和愤懑，只想要拥抱他，哪怕这些透明、美丽而又尖利的东西会刺得他流着血倒在地上。  
Jimmy、Jimmy、Jimmy，他无法苛责面前的人，只能轻轻地发出叹息，你到底对自己做了什么？  
Jimmy笑起来，他的胸腔仿佛一只漏了气的风箱。  
而Robert只能呆呆地看着他。  
笑了一会Jimmy安静下来，死死地、深深地盯着Robert，他的眼眶里面开始涌出眼泪，它们滑下来，而Robert伸出手将那些眼泪擦掉。  
然后Jimmy又笑了：“Robert……”他温柔地命令道，“吻我。”  
Robert无法拒绝，他吻了Jimmy，Jimmy Page尝起来像是威士忌、烟草、海洛因和精液的集合。  
Jimmy以柳树伸展枝条的姿态张开双臂抱住他，他瘦了好多，骨头硌到了Robert的肩膀。

童话结尾以后的故事：  
再后来……再后来Bonzo死了，齐柏林飞艇失去了火的炽烈，彻底变成了一盘散沙，Jimmy沉溺于酒精和海洛因的泥沼之中无力脱身，终日在不见天日的大宅里游荡，像一缕幽魂。而Robert，Robert他逃开了，头也不回。他逃离了飞艇，逃离了Jimmy Page，逃离了那些辉煌又淫荡的过去，毕竟过去只是过去而已，而生活还要继续。  
他曾经想过去看望Jimmy，他甚至已经到了Jimmy的房子外头，但是他看着门铃，却怎么都没有办法按下去。  
于是他离开了，一次又一次。  
他总是思念Jimmy，而毫无疑问地，Jimmy也思念他。也许这就是为什么他们逐渐在重新正式合作这件事情上达成了共识。他们在一场演出的后台见了面。  
“你……没有以前那么瘦了。”Robert说，“你看起来健康了很多。”  
“谢谢。”Jimmy垂下眼睛微笑，好像他是个十几岁的、害羞的男孩似的，“你看起来也不错。”  
在Robert的演出结束以后他们谈了很久，没有海洛因、大麻，甚至连尼古丁都没有。Robert好几年没有看到Jimmy这么清醒过了。他们去了一个很小的酒馆，酒保认出了他们的瞬间Robert飞快地给他塞了钱，让他乖乖闭上了自己的嘴。  
“你想要喝点什么？”Robert看着Jimmy，“我请客。”  
Jimmy笑一下，“果汁就可以了。”  
他们挑了一个灯光昏暗的角落坐下。光与影在Jimmy有了血色的脸上形成了一个非常巧妙的平衡，这种奇妙的平衡让Robert变得有点心不在焉。他心不在焉地点了一根烟，他按下打火机开关的时候火光在黑暗里绽开了那么一瞬，不过很快又偃旗息鼓。Robert把打火机放到一旁，不再去看它。  
“你看起来像在演《西西里的美丽传说》。”Jimmy评价。  
“哦，操你的，Jimmy。”Robert笑着抽了一口烟。  
他们开始聊天，无话不谈，他们说到音乐、旅行、近期的爱情。  
Robert把手里的烟按灭的时候他们之间沉默了，但这种沉默不是那种令人尴尬的沉默，这种沉默是好的沉默。  
他突然对Jimmy说：“你现在还爱我吗？”这句话脱口而出的瞬间他就感到很滑稽——这似乎应该是肥皂剧里面的女人才会说的话。  
但是Jimmy的脸带着一股平静，“一直爱你。”  
Robert靠在沙发上，他的头发现在是天生的金棕色，像未经梳理的狮子鬃毛。  
他又点了一根烟，过了一会儿他说：“你知道,MTV邀请我去做一个叫Unledded的节目……你想要一起来吗？”  
“当然。”Jimmy说，“我们好久没有一起做过音乐了。”  
他们有很多事情很久没有一起做过了，比如接吻。Robert这么想，也这么说了出来，Jimmy听了之后一边笑一边靠到藤条椅子的椅背上。  
“所以你要亲我吗？”他眨眨眼。  
Robert用行动做出了回答。  
天啊，这一切都会如此美好……Robert完全可以想见，他们可以再到好多好多的地方去……他们还有许多地方没有一起去过呢！

然后他又想起来自己为什么决定再次离开。  
那个晚上依然是个寻常的演出夜晚。他喝了点啤酒，上台，介绍Jimmy和其他的乐队成员，然后他唱歌，Jimmy的吉他演奏依然带着风刀霜剑式的美丽。然后他下台，又上台，一张有一张在黑暗里模糊的面孔游动于舞台之下，Robert像是在面对着一片海洋，海洋发出的声音显得无趣，他们叫嚣着要听一些他唱到厌烦听到麻木的老歌，掐着他的脖子将他活生生地从舞台上撕裂出来，血淋淋地粘到二十年前的旧相片上。  
结束之后Robert对Jimmy说：“我不想巡演了。”  
Jimmy当时正背对着他，他在换衣服，露出形销骨立的上半身，原先穿着的衬衫已经被汗浸透了。听到Robert的话，他动作一顿，却没有回头，把一件旧T恤套到身上，“为什么？”他说。  
“我不想……”Robert垂下眼，“我不想再演那些老歌了，Jimmy。”  
“那些是好歌。”Jimmy坚持。  
“那些歌有很好的riff和吉他solo。”Robert突然感到头疼发作，他按住了自己的太阳穴，希望这阵刺痛赶快过去，“天啊！我不——我不想再唱那些歌了。我们可以唱点别的，随便什么别的。就是……就是，我不想再唱以前的那些旧歌了，Jimmy。”  
“你是指飞艇的歌。”Jimmy突然提高了声音。  
“Jimmy，我知道你不想去回忆这件事情，但是Bonzo死了，他死了！飞艇坠毁了——我们也完了！如果你不从那个该死的铅飞艇上下来，你就真的完了！”  
“那我猜我还是死在那个‘该死的铅飞艇’上吧。”Jimmy平静地说。  
“我不想……”Robert停了停，“我觉得我还是……Jimmy，我还是走吧。”  
“所以这就是最后了吗？”Jimmy说。  
Robert没有回答他，走到窗边，面朝着外头。  
“那我还能得到一个吻吗？你知道的，作为一个句号——这一切的句号。”  
Robert依然沉默着，他控制着自己不回头去看他的吉他手，看他剪短了的卷发，看他眼角那片跟爬山虎攀上墙壁似地漫开的皱纹。他们都上了年纪，那些旧时的荒淫无度终于开始找上门来。他们的性爱不再像以前那么激情而持久，Jimmy患上了风湿，而Robert开始时常感到头痛。  
Robert突然意识到自己很久没有见Jimmy哭过了。  
Jimmy从前常哭，有时候他在他面前弹着琴呢都能潸潸地落下眼泪来，仿佛Robert在歌里唱的那个对着花儿垂泪的男孩。他在读书的时候哭，在看电影的时候哭，在演出的时候哭，在做爱的时候哭。他的眼泪，无论真心与否，总是能勾出Robert最温和最粘稠的那点柔情。他会给他一万个吻，他愿意给他一万个吻，吻去他莫名其妙的忧伤，吻去他的眼泪，吻去他唇间烟酒的气息。  
Robert依然记得他们作为齐柏林飞艇贡献的最后的一场演出，在那场演出上Jimmy也哭了，泪从他水光盈盈的眼里静默地崩塌，让那双眼显得更加亮晶晶的。没有女人能拒绝那双眼睛，但是他Robert Plant不是Jimmy Page的随便哪个骨肉皮。他坚定地走向前去，路过Jimmy那几乎要在风里折断的身躯，最后将那道鬼魅般的影子连同着所有那些盛大的一夜情抛在了身后。

-The End-

Upon us all upon us all a little rain must fall…


End file.
